Blaine's sister
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: okay this is blaine's family well his sister and partialy his mum and dad. couples are B/K F/R T/M B/S
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! People that read glee Fanfic! Okay I will tell you this now I will up date this Fanfic as much as possible but it's not my first priority my harry potter one is as I started that one first... But any way here it is**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. This was brilliant. I couldn't sit still.

"Blaine, Blaine sits still" Kurt said

"I can't I haven't seen them in years im soooo excited!" I practically yelled

"Don't to excited they're not as great as you remember them" dad said

"That's what you think but I'm not judging them till I've meet them" I said

"Why's you boy friend here?" my dad asked. He didn't like it when I said I was gay hated it when me and Kurt started going out

"'cause I want him to meet my family" I said

"They're not your family you barely know them" my dad said

"Well they got to be nicer then you" I spat at him just then there was a knock at the door

"Come on" I said grabbing Kurt's hand

"Hey" I said opening the door "lets go get some coffee" I said wanting to get away from my dad

"Wanting to get away from your father?" a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes asked me

"Yes I am" I said

"Okay you three get in the car I'll be right there" she said

"Okay" a girl with long wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes said

"Blaine" I said putting my hand out towards her

"I guessed" she said "I'm Katya"

"I'm Kurt" Kurt said

"Hi" she said looking at him

"Okay come on kids" the woman with short brown air who was my mum said

"So I know your Blaine but whose your friend?" my mum asked one we were all in the car

"Oh this is my boyfriend Kurt" I said

"Hmmm and your fathers okay with that?"She asked

"No he hates it" I said

"Ahhh he would" she said

"Just say to him homophobia is gay. Should shut him for a few seconds" Katya said

"You say that to every one who hates gays" my mum said to her

"And it does shut them up" she said

"Any way know any good coffee places?" mum asked

"Ummm yeah just make a left here" I said

"Okay this it" she asked

"Yeah" I said

"Oh look puck, fin, Mercedes, Tina and mike are there" Kurt said

"Who?" Katya asked

"Friends of mine from school" Kurt said

"Oh I though you and Blaine went to the same school" she said

"Oh we did but he moved back to his old school" I said

"Okay what school Kurt?" mum asked

"Oh McKinley" Kurt said

"That's the public school around here isn't it" Katya said

"Yeah" I said

"I'll be going there don't like private school more bitching goes on there than public schools" she said

"Okay then" I said

"There is though Kurt is there alot of bitching at your school?" she asked

"Yes" he answered

"Okay chuck in some rich stuck up people who think they're better than everyone and then times the bitching by ten that is what you get at private school" she said

"That's alot of bitching" Kurt said

"Exactly why I'm gonna be going to McKinley" she said

"Wait your staying?"I asked

"What you think we were just driving through?" mum asked

"Yeah" I said as we walked into the cafe

"I wanted to get to know my son and save him from his up tight father and she wanted to meet her brother and for some reason her father" mum said

"Kurt, Blaine!" Mercedes yelled over to us

"Hey" I said "lets grab a table near them" I said

Once we had got our coffee's we grabbed a table next to our friends

"Hey guys this is my mum Celia and my sister Katya" I said "mum Katya this is puck, fin, Mercedes, Tina and mike"

"Hey" they all said

"I didn't know you had a sister man" puck said looking at her

"no puck no" Kurt said]

"What?" puck said defensively?

"You know what" me Kurt and fin said

"Aw come on I'm not that bad" puck said

"Yes you are" Tina said

"Sure I am" he said sarcastically

"Whatever your not so bad at just don't do it to me" Katya said

"I won't" puck said

"Good. Now wipe that smirk of your face" she said

"What smirk?" puck asked smirking

"Im guessing that one" I said

"Yeah yeah"

"Any way you gonna be at a private school, Katya?" Mercedes asked

"I'll be at McKinley" Katya said

"Awesome can you sing" Tina asked

"Hell yeah" Katya answered

"Awesome join new directions" fin said

"Will do you guys compete against Dalton?" she asked

"We did but we beat them at regional's" mike said

"Go you guys" Katya said

"Thank you" fin said

"Watch out of your too talented Rachel will try crush you" Tina said

"Hey that my girlfriend your talking about" fin said

"But she will" mike said

"I like to think she's changed" fin said

"How about I judge her for my self when I meet her" Katya said

"Good idea" I said

"Come on kids lets go home you got school in the morning" mum said

"Okay bye guys" me and Katya said

"Kurt you want a ride home?" mum asked

"No its okay I'll go with fin" Kurt said

"You sure?" mum asked

"yeah its okay he's my step brother" fin said

"Okay, well bye" mum said

**What did you think? Oh and Katya is pronounced kat-ee-a just so you know. Tell me what you thought.**

**NeOn BlOoD XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

hey sorry i haven't updated but i'm not feeing this story any more so i'm putting it up adoption

thanks

FredAndGeorgeAwesomeness XxX


End file.
